Lucky Charms
by InvisibleNinja1234
Summary: Robin has been training all morning and finds Lucky Charms.  The only problem is Batman doesn't allow Robin to eat Lucky Charms.  What will Robin do to protect his precious Lucky Charms? NOT A ONE SHOT ANY MORE!  I guess you could guess from the chapters.
1. Lucky Charms

**A/N:FIRST STORY! YAY, I OFFICIALLY DEDICATE THIS STORY TO NinjaJ19, who has dedicated one of his stories to me! So anywhoo…. You probably don't want to read some stupid authors note so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAMER: Why would I own YJ? If I owned it I wouldn't be writing n Fanfiction would I? ANSWER ME THAT OWNERS OF YOUNG JUSICE! **

At 5:00 A.M. Robins alarm went off. *sigh* 'Well time to start training' After Robin changed into his gym clothes he walked into the kitchen to find something he could eat, a banana. Ten he went to the gym to do whatever Bruce, or batman whatever, had for him to do today. At around 7:30 he had finished and went to go take a shower so he didn't look and smell sweaty, then went to change into his civvies. After Robin got dressed, he went into the "T.V. room" or living room area. After about 5 minutes Robin decided he was hungry so he went to the kitchen to look for food Wally hadn't yet eaten. As he was looking through the cabinets his blue eyes lit up at what he saw. Lucky Charms. 'score! Batman never lets me eat these'. Then after thinking about what batman might do if he saw him eating the lucky charms. 'Meh, who cares. They are so worth it.' Robin shrugged and walked back to the couch and plopped down on it, then started eating his lucky charms. At around 8:00 robin was so bored he decided to make breakfast, seeing as his teammates would be awaking shortly, and he really had nothing else to do. At 8:30 Kaldur walked in just as Robin finished making his chocolate chip pancakes(duh), bacon, eggs, and chicken wings(don't ask).

"Hey Kaldur, what's up?" Asked Robin

"Ah, nothing at the moment. May I ask what it is that you are cooking?"

"Well, you see, I was bored so I made breakfast!"

Just then Artemis walked in followed by Conner and Megan, still looking groggy.

"What are you making there Rob-ob-obin," Artemis said, stifling a yawn

"As I just explained to Kaldur, I was up early and I was bored so I decided to make breakfast,"

"What were you doing up at… um,"

"5:00?" Robin supplied

"Ya. Five-o, WAIT WHAT?"

"I'll explain when Wally gets here," Robin stated munching on his Lucky charms, then went to sit on the couch" Hey, you guys can help you r self to what ever you like, and I would get what you want now or Wally will eat it all"

About 5 seconds after Robin sat on the couch, Wally ran in "Where is the food, and who made it? Was it you magalichious?"

"No," Robin interrupted" I made breakfast, and your welcome by the way"

"You can cook?" Wally asked, clearly not understanding right away that boys can cook as well as girls

"Ya, why?"

"Uh, I just thought bats couldn't cook…."

Robin looked at Wally skeptically, then laughed "Oh Wally. You poor ignorant soul"

"HEY! IT IS PERFECTLY LOGICAL TO ASSUME THAT YOU CANT COOK!"

"My god Wally, how stupid can one man get?" Artemis said

" So tell me, Wally, why is it so very logical that I can't cook?"

"I…um…well…you see…IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

Robin laughed again "Hey I made Coffee Artemis," then Artemis raced over wanting her daily cup of coffee

"Who drinks coffee these days?" Wally said

"ME YOU IDIOT" Artemis screamed, then splashed her coffee all over Wally

"OUC! OUCH! OUCH! HOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT ARTEMIS?"

"Because you were being annoying and stupid, hey Robin can I have some more coffee?"

"Ya sure" Robin said, smirking, then Robin went to sit on the couch again

"So anyways, why were you up at 5:00 in the morning?" Artemis asked

"Training" Robin said simply

"Who in their right minds wakes up at 5:00 to train?" Artemis practically yelled

"Batman. And me"

"….."

Just then Batman walked into the room

"Shoot! Hide me!" Robin whispered

"Robin. What are you eating?" Batman asked

"Cereal"

"What kind"

"Um… Cheerios?"

"Robin are you eating Lucky Charms?"

'HOW DOES HE KNOW THAT!' Robin thought

Then Robin threw a hand full of Lucky Charms and threw them at Batman, then jumped into the rafters

"Robin"

"Niciodata nu va avea farmecul mea norocoasa!"(YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY LUCKY CHARMS!)

"Robin. Get. Down. Now."

"NICIODATĂ"(NEVER) then Robin threw some more Lucky charms at Batman, making sure to eat the marshmallows out before throwing the cereal

"ROBIN IF YOU DON'T COME DON'T COME DOWN RIGHT NOW,"

"SĂ NU le va lua departe de mine!"(YOU WILL NEVER TKE THEM AWAY FROM ME)

"…" you could here robin munching on the lucky charms in the rafters

"So I am assuming Robin is not allowed to have Lucky Charms?" Megan Asked

"Yup" Wally replied, still eating the breakfast robin had made

"but why would someone not be allowed to eat Lucky Charms?"

"Megan, Lucky Charms is full of sugar, and is really unhealthy for you" Artemis explained

"oh… So what language is he speaking now?"

"Um… I think its…. Romanian?" Wally guessed

"Why would robin be speaking Romanian?" Megan asked

"Beats me," Wally said

"Robin give me the box now" Batman yelled

"Wait….. Okay!" Robin said happily, then threw the empty Lucky Charms Box at Batman

"Robin"

"Fine," then Robin let the empty bag float to the ground, then jumped down himself

Batman glared at Robin

"Ya, Ya, Ya, I know cleaning the bat-cave for a month, extra training, and whatever else you can think up," then went to the bat-cave where he awaited his punishment, then batman left to make sure Robin got the punishment he deserved.

After Batman and Robin were gone, the team was silent for a few seconds, then burst out laughing

"I can't… believe… his… face!" Wally choked out

"If I would have known this was going to happen, I would have brought my camera," Artemis laughed

A few minutes later Zatarra came in, but when he saw the team he just left.

'This is exactly why Zatanna is not allowed on this team! Reckless, immature, possibly insane…'

**a/n: So ya. That was my first story! Yay! So do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me for writing this because it was so horrible? I certainly hope not!**

**So now I use my mind skills to get you to review, or flame. Be warned. If you flame, you don't get any cookies! Or muffins, or any other yummy things you can think of. I just have one single request.**

**REVIEW**

THE BUTTON IS WAITING

I KNOW YOU WANT TO CLICK IT

RIGHT DOWN THERE

BELOW THIS TEXT

YOUR GETTING WARMER

LOWER

LOWER

EVEN LOWER

NOW LOOK AT THE ARROW

FOLLOW IT

AND CLICK

THE

BUTTON

V

V


	2. Walmart

**A/N: OMG SO MANY REVEIWS! Sniff sniff. It makes me so happy. Well I am going to continue this story with MaraBella15's idea, but I will do more cereal stories if you all want! So does anyone know what happens when you eat too much sugar? Yes that is the answer. SUGAR RUSH! I have had my fair share of sugar rushes. So Valentines Day is coming up! YAY! I love the holiday for the candy. Ya I know. It's totally childish, but I DON'T CARE! I should write a Valentines Day story! I HAVE AN IDEA, but if you have some Valentines story for me to write then I will gladly do it. I don't do crack though. It will end up as a terrible mess of worldwide disasters ending in WW3. Ya I also don't do M stories so don't even think of putting an idea like that on my review page. FUN FACT: ****The surface area of an average-sized brick is 79 cm squared. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JY, OR ANYTHING ELSE EXEPT FOR MY IDEA, WHICH IS MINE! MINE MINE MINE! (I have a spoon and am not afraid to use it!)**

_**IF YOU LIKE FUNNY YOUTUBE VIDEOS LOOK UP LEATHER PANTS AND CLICK THE FIRST RESULT!**_

_At the batcave_

Robin looked like he was vibrating.

"Robin are you okay?" Batman asked Robin

"Yeswhywouldn'…" Robin talked just as fast as Wally, which was quite impressive

"How about you clean the batcave now?" Batman asked nervously.

'I wonder if Robin had any coffee' he thought seeing Robin was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet and doing random flips and cartwheels around the batcave cleaning it

_25 minutes later_

"I'm done!" Robin said

"Really?" Batman said, "That was fast,"

"Ya, I have a lot of energy for some reason,"

"I wonder why," Batman said to himself

"What?" Robin asked

"Nothing," Then the computer beeped and Batman walked briskly over to it and looked at the screen. "Looks like Joker broke out again,"

"What? Why don't they improve security in Arkham?" Robin asked

"They do. Joker just finds new ways to brake out," Batman said, "Come on, get in,"

Robin cheered and did a flip into the car then said "ROAD TRIP!" Batman looked at him weirdly, but Robin just laughed.

_At some random where house where the Joker is at this moment… _

Robin was flipping around knocking out goons all over the place while Batman fought the Joker. Then Robin came from behind Joker and roundhouse kicked Joker in the head.

"Haha! Take that Joker!" Robin said to an unconscious Joker

"You really do have a lot of energy don't you," Batman said

"Yup,"

"I think you can spend the rest of the day with the team, because if you train now it wouldn't really be a punishment. You would just go for hours before you got tired,"

"Cool, Can I go now?" Robin said

"Yes,"

"Thank you!" Robin said then ran outside, fired his grappling hook, then went to the old phone booth where he could zap to Mt. Justice

_At Mt. Justice_

Robin walked in just as Black Canary was starting Training

"Oh good Robin, you're here. You can spar with Conner. Do you think you can do that?"

"Definitely," Robin said

"Good," Black Canary said, and as soon as Robin was in front of Conner she said, "Okay. Go," and Robin rushed forward and just as Conner was about to punch Robin, he flipped over his head and kicked him in the back. Conner stumbled forward and Robin said "Your going to have to be faster than that if you want to catch me!" then swiped Conner's legs out from under him, earning him a fail status.

"What, how," Conner stuttered as he got off the floor then sent a glare at a giggling Wally.

"A magician never reveals his tricks," Robin said

"He took advantage of you not knowing how to fight an acrobat and confused you," Black Canary said with a smile, "Obviously Conner wasn't a challenge for you, but what about me?"

"Bring it on," Robin said with a smile, and gestured for Canary to do the first move. Canary ran forward and Robin flipped over her head, rolled came up behind her and swept her legs out from under her. Black Canary caught herself with her hand, but before she could get up, Robin swept her arm out from under her, earning Black Canary a fail status. Black Canary looked surprised at her lost, then grinned and said "Good Job Robin! You seem to have a lot of energy today,"

"I have been told" Robin said.

"Okay team, that's all for right now but later we are going to the gym,"

The teens nodded and watched as Black Canary walked out

"Wow Robin, I didn't know you could fight that well," Megan said excitedly, I need to go food shopping. Do you guys want to come?" Megan asked the team

"I think we should all go. It will be a good team building activity," Kaldur said

_At the mall_

"Where do you want to go first?" Megan asked the team

"Lets go to Walmart," Wally said, "They have everything at convenient low prices," He said excitedly

"You did not just quote a commercial," Artemis said

"So what if I did Arty-farty?"

"What did you just say!" Artemis yelled

"Hey guys get a room," Robin said, "People are staring,"

"Common lets go," Kaldur said

_In Walmart_

"Lets go to the food section!" Wally said

"Do you always think about food?" Artemis said

"No I also think about video games, girls…"

"I really don't want to know,"

"I don't think there is enough room in his brain to think about much more than that," Robin said

"Dude!" Wally said, as Robin high fived Artemis.

"Lets go look at cereal," Wally said

"Okay, I'll go with you," Robin said

"Me too," Artemis said

_**the video is a remake of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance, but its about leather pants… It depends on your definition of funny…**_

_In the Cereal Section_

"I didn't know there was so much cereal…" Robin said

"Um ya, you didn't know that," Artemis asked

"He's not allowed to go shopping on his own, and his dad doesn't let him watch very much T.V. besides the news or the history channel or whatever," Wally explained

"Oh,"

"Okay. We need fruit loops, frosted flakes, cinnamon toast crunch, cocoa puffs, trix, fiber one, cherios, frosted cherios, honey nut cherios, rasin bran, frosted mini wheats, Apple Jacks, fruity pebbles, pops, reces puffs, and lots and lots of lucky charms," Robin said as he piled cereal into the cart they had.

"Whoa dude," Wally said looking at the cart filled with cereal

"Batman doesn't let me eat sugary cereals," Robin said, "So I am going to keep these in my room at Mt. Justice,"

"Your crazy," Artemis said

"Lets go pay for all of this," Robin said then went to the checkout counter to buy his cereal. Little did he know, the Batman was watching

**a/n: So that's my next chapter. I didn't really like it all that much, but you tell me what you think. Feel free to flame, even if it makes me sad… But do flame if you must. You should also Review, or give me tips on how to make this better. **

**REVIEW**

**V**


	3. Silly kids, Trix is for Rabbits

**A/N: I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT! But I am back now so no worries here! I had way too much schoolwork and it was state testing and lots and lots and lots of homework. Batmanfan2400 inspired this chapter. And also Robingirl. I will try to use all of your ideas promise! And I think that I will start responding to reviews in my stories 'cause it always makes me feel special when an author does that and I see my pen name on the screen… Anywhoo here is yet **_**another**_** fun-fact. Drum roll please. ****Karaoke means, "empty orchestra" in Japanese. DISCLAIMER! I own a cat and a dog but not YJ or that fact up there in that a/n.**

… _**I don't have any ideas. BRILLIANT IDEA! Stay tuned to see it!**_

Robin walked/ran/acrobated…(Is that a word? Never mind) into the room, to see Wally with a giant tub of peanut butter and a spoon.

"Why are you eating peanut-butter?" Robin asked Wally

"Bifuzz iph tessks gewed," Wally said inaudibly with his mouth full of peanut butter

"Um… Please speak English Romanian Spanish French Chinese Italian or any other language that I know please," Robin said super fast

Wally swallowed and said, "Because," dragging out the –au, "It tastes good," Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Want some?"

"NO! THE LAST TIME I ATE PEANUT BUTTER I HAD TO GO TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM AND GET STABBED WITH A NEEDLE!" Robin yessed at the tub of his lungs then ran to the couch jumped up and landed onto a rafter in the celling.

"I will take that as a no," Wally said then continued eating his peanut butter

_30 minutes later_

_Recognized Artemis B-0_

Artemis walked in to the kitchen just as Wally was finishing his peanut butter licking the spoon and then his fingers clean.

Artemis made a disgusted face and said, "Just wash your hands kid slob,"

Wally stuck his tong out at Artemis and asked, "Did you know Robin is allergic to peanuts?"

Artemis' eyes widened and she screamed, "THEN WHY ARE YOU EATING PEANUT BUTTER YOU IDIOT! HE COULD DIE!"

Wally thought for a minute then murmured, "I didn't think about that…"

Artemis sighed then took the peanut butter tub and put it in a garbage bag then put it in the "incinerator" as Wally called it, and then cleaned of the counter, grabbed a box of pops (the cereal), then yelled "HEY ROBIN! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!"

Robin then jumped down from the rafters and said, "It's about time! Heeeeyyyy, what are those?" Looking at the pops

"OH OH OH! CAN I HAVE SOME!" Wally yelled into Artemis's ear

"I'm going to have to say no," Artemis sneered at him, "You yelled in my ear,"

"What!" Wally yelled, then whispered "Sorry,"

"And you are still not getting any pops despite the sorry

"Can _I_ have some?" Robin asked

"Ya sure," Artemis said and poured some into robins hand who smiled happily and skipped of to sit in front of the table cross-legged and then put all of the pops down separately in front of him then one by one throwing them in the air and catching them in his mouth.

"I think he's gone crazy," Wally whispered in her ear

"Nope! Not crazy! Not crazy at all! I'm not? Of course I'm not! I'm sorry if I can't believe that. Hey, that's not nice. Since when have I been nice? Good point. And I am always right! Am not! Yup, I am the smartest cookie around! No that would be me! No me! NO ME!" Robin shouted the last part then slapped his own face then turned to them and said, "See? Not crazy!"

"I think it's the sugar rush," Artemis said, then "Hey Robin, are you allergic to peanuts?"

"Why yes, my dear Arty, I am!" Robin said excitedly, "I even have my own epi-pen!" Robin said waving it in the air for them to see, "It hurts a lot though… This one kid in school once forced me to eat a peanut, then a got stabbed in the leg," Robin said thoughtfully, "It really hurt,"

Artemis just stared at him and then walked away.

Robin then walked over to the cabinet and pulled a box of cereal out. Then Wally gasped as he saw the front, "I HATE YOU!" he yelled then grabbed the box from Robin and drop kicked it to the other side of the room.

"Why do you hate the bunny?" Robin asked

"Not the bunny," Wally said, "The stupid kids,"

"Now why is that, and can I have the cereal?"

"Yes and I will tell you in a minute," Wally said as he handed Robin the sugar loaded cereal.

Robin sat down on the couch, then Wally started pacing in front of Robin

"Tell me the motto for Trix," Wally said

"Silly Rabbit, Trix are for kids!" Robin said, then doubled over laughing

"NO! THE TRIX ARE NOT FOR THE KIDS!" Wally yelled

"I'm going to turn the TV on," Robin said, and at that moment the Trix commercial came on.

Wally watched in horror as the commercial played out

"SILLY RABIT TRIX ARE FOR KIDS!" the kids said to the rabbit then the kids disappeared

"NO! THE TRIX ARE NOT FOR YOU!" Wally yelled at the screen, "SILLY KIDS! SILLY KIDS! TRIX ARE FOR RABITS! TRIX! ARE! FOR! RABITS!" Wally then ran out of the room to run around the world to get rid of some of his anger, and Robin just laughed as sponge bob came on.

_**So about the idea… You readers give me a line and it will be featured in my break lines! I will make sure to give you all credit for your lines! **_

Artemis walked back into the room at 4:00 pm, to see Robin watching Regular Show on Cartoon Network.

"So Robin how's it going?" Artemis asked lazily as she plopped on the couch

"You know, eating Trix, watching TV, thinking of Wally blackmail, the usual"

"What kind of black mail?" Artemis asked

"Well, you see Wally really hates Trix, and whenever he sees the commercial or anything Trix related he freaks out," Robin said and he started giggling, then said, "Its really funny," Then ate the rest of the Trix, then licked his lips, "I think it is time for more cereal," Robin said, but as he tried to get up Artemis grabbed him and said

"Ohhh no. You don't get any more sugary substances,"

Robins eye's widened, then he said, "NO YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!" Robin yelled

Then Artemis dragged him back to a place where she could tie him to the wall and did just that. She took hand-cuffs and took any weapons he had then handcuffed his hands behind his back and anckles then tied him up with rope then tied him onto the hook where they could hold "prisoners". She stood back to look at her work

"NONONONONONONO YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME! I HAVE MY RIGHTS! I DECLARE A RECOUNT! I PLEAD THE FITH! I NEED MY CEREAL!" Then Robin stopped yelling suddenly and glared at her then he whispered, "Blesteme sufletul tau pentru eternitate şi sper să merg în iad (I eternally curse your soul and hope you go to *hey look at the hellicoptor*)"

"What,"

"Get a translator,"

she nodded and went to get one from wherever they are, then Robin said it again, and she stared at him wide eyed and said, "Can I use that?"

"Jur ca am sa va musca de pe capul tau asa sa ma ajute! Vei regreta vreodată mă legarea! Voi avea răzbunare mea! i se poate scăpa oricând vreau Blondie! dacă tu dont lasă-mă să merg chiar acum i se va rade tot parul de pe şi vopsirea toate hainele roz! (I swear I will bite your head off so help me! You will regret ever tying me up! I will have my revenge! I can escape anytime I want blondie! if you don't let me go right now I will shave all your hair off and dye all of your clothes pink!)

Artemis stared at him then said, "You wouldn't really do that,"

"Try me," Robin said with a dare

Artemis just stared for a minute then ran away to lock herself in a safe room.

**A/N: So sorry if I don't update soon, I have lots and lots and lots and I think you get the idea. Oh ya homework! Haha scatterbrain… I'm talking about myself. I hope you liked it! You should review by the way… that would show how much you love it. Even if you don't have an account, you can leave an annanymous review! I allow it. If its your birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! If you like the song "If I die young" by The Band Perry, check out the American idol version. It's really good! If you don't like it… Then I don't care if you check it out or not… BEWARE RANDOMNESS!**

**Love**

**Mira! :D**


	4. AUTHORS NOTESKIP PLEASE

**Okay so you will all probably hate me for this but… this is not a chapter… **

**BUT DON'T STOP READING! **

**I have hit a brick wall coated with platinum with a layer of titanium on top… to make it worse, the wall is shooting lightsabers… **

**SORRY OFF TRACK**

**I am at a loss for ideas so, if you could tell me how you want the story to end/go on and I will take the best idea and give you lots and lots of credit for your idea! I thank all who review! And I curse the plot bunny for not coming by my house. =.=**


	5. Never Again

**Hey all! Thank you to all of you who gave me some ideas! You are all such amazing people, with brilliant minds, and brilliant ideas to share with the world. I will be writing one, maybe 2 more chapters but most likely this will be the last. I HEREBY DEDICATE THIS STORY TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! You know who you are! :D**

**Disclaimer: ...no...**

-Recognized: Red Arrow

"Finally! They got it right!" Red arrow announced as he walked through the zeta tube.

When he saw Robin he stopped.

"Robin? Why are you tied up?" Red Arrow asked suspiciously

"I don't know," Robin said looking at the floor in confusion

"Well then," Red Arrow said, walking forward "Lets untie you,"

"Hey Roy," Robin asked

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about going to the store and getting some lucky charms?" Robin asked cautiously

"No," Red Arrow responded curtly

"And some coco puffs?"

Red Arrow stopped for a moment, then grinned

"I think it's about time we had a trip to the grocery store. What do you think Dick?"

"I for one, think this a brilliant idea. Someone must have been a genius to think this up," Robin gloated

"Modest aren't we?"

"Just a bit," Robin said with a cackle

Red arrow grinned, "Lets go,"

Roy and Dick strolled casually through Walmart looking out for the cereal isle.

"Where is the cereal isle?" Roy muttered angrily

"How should I know?" Robin retorted, "What am I, the all knowing gypsy?"

"You do have a computer on your wrist, and Batman for a mentor, and"

"Forget I asked," Robin interrupted crossly, "It's not my fault somebody had to choose the Walmart superstore!"

"Hey!" Roy said indignantly. "There is nothing wrong with the Walmart superstore. They have everything. I mean it. Is one time I,"

"FOUND IT!" Robin started

Roy cursed under his breath, "Thanks for yelling it in my ear. Not like I was standing next to you,"

Robin just grinned coyly

"I found the cereal," Robin whispered in Roy's ear.

He then shouted, "THIS WAY,"

Roy cursed loudly and covered his ear, wincing

Robin was doubled over laughing so hard he could hardly breathe

"Young man!" An old lady said crossly, "No swearing!" And then she slapped him across the face and walked away briskly.

Robin stood with his mouth open.

He looked at Roy, who was staring at the lady walking away

Then Robin burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" Roy yelled

"It's so," Robin started and fell onto his knees laughing, "She just, she, she slapped you!"

Roy turned red, "lets just get the stupid cereal,"

Robin nodded, still laughing, and turning red from lack of oxygen

"Get up," Roy said and pulled Robin up and to the cereal

\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\

Roy and Dick stared at the shelves intensely.

Dick narrowed his eyes.

Roy scratched his chin

"So, should we get the lucky charms with a special prize? Or the supersize," Roy asked seriously

"We'll," Dick contemplated, "supersize will have more for less money. So we should get that,"

Roy nodded, "Makes sense,"

They both looked at each other and nodded.

They both reached for their respectable cereal choices, and headed for the cashier.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Artemis peaked out of her door. She didn't hear any noise so she crept out of hiding and headed for the kitchen. What she saw horrified her

Wally, Roy, and Robin. Bouncing on the couch. Eating sugary sugar cereal.

"ARTY!" Wally yelled excitedly, he ran over and kissed her on the cheek, "THE RABBIT GOT THE TRIX ANTY THE RABBIT GOT THE TRIX!" He laughed maniacally and sped around the room still laughing

Roy was jumping up and down on the couch yelling, "I'M COOCOO FOR COCO PUFFS! IM COOCOO FOR COCO PUFFS!" Giggling like a little girl

Robin was swinging from his grappling hook singing an unrecognizable song while eating his lucky charms.

"What the..." Artemis trailed off

"Heeeyyyy Artemis!" Robin said with an evil glint in his eye, "Mind stepping forward?"

"Yes I do!" Artemis said defiantly, and stepped back. She screamed as a net caught her and pulled her up in a tangled bundle stranded in the air

Artemis looked stunned, "You,"

"Me," Robin confirmed

"You!" Artemis said with a look of rage, "You little,"

"Now, now arty no need for swearing!" Robin taunted with his signature cackle

He did a double flip down from his line and landed it perfectly, holding his box of cereal in the air.

Suddenly the box was plucked from his hands.

Robin turned around quickly, " Batman!" Robin complained, drawing out the a in Batman.

Batman glared at Robin and took out a lighter.

"No!" Robin said with pleading eyes, through his glasses of course

"I warned you," Batman said in a monotone

"But," Robin protested

"No," Batman said

He lit the box of lucky charms on fire and dropped it on the stone floor to burn, and with a swift turn walked away.

Robin stared at the box.

Wally walked over, "Wow dude, that was harsh,"

Robin sighed, "Oh well," And walked away

Red arrow and Wally both followed him out of the room into robins room to do who knows what.

After a few moments of silence, "Hello? Didn't you forget something?" Artemis called out

"Sorry," Robin called, and Artemis fell from her net onto the ground. She swore as she tried to get out of the net.

"Robin you little troll," Artemis said under her breath

At that moment Aqualad walked into the room, saw the burnt box of cereal, the bits of colorful puffs of cereal strewn about the floor, shook his head and left.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Thanks for reading! This concludes my story. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and loved. Flames will be eaten by my pet demon. **

**There is a little box down there waiting for your comment. Go to it! **

**IN1234**


End file.
